


Viktoriánské Kufrbatch Vánoce

by KayleeK



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Victorian era
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/pseuds/KayleeK
Summary: Příběh dvou mladých dívek





	Viktoriánské Kufrbatch Vánoce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nety](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nety), [Marg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marg/gifts).



> Na přání mých dvou kamarádek o jejich vlastní fanfikci.

_**Viktoriánské Kufrbatch Vánoce** _

**V hlavní roli:**   
_Marg Batch_   
_Nety Lullage_   
_Sem tam nějaký ten komparz, co není důležitý_

 

                Jaká krásná úplňková noc. Možná by byla ještě lepší, kdyby nebyl prosinec a do toho nepadal sníh. Pro mladou dívku by bylo nebezpečné se procházet v tuto dobu po ulici. To ale neplatí pro Marg, jež se rozhodla, že právě takovýto večer je přímo ideální na procházku. A už jen málo kdo by tušil, že ve svém rukávníku schovává pro svou obranu tenkou čepel.   
                Jak kráčí ulicemi města, které je tiché, plynové lampy cestu osvětlují jen slabě, všimne si, že na zemi sedí malé ušmudlané… člověk. Dívka. Musí jí jistě být zima. Děvče si zahřívá promrzlé prstíky slabým dechem. Snad je to tím, že je před Vánocemi, ale zželelo se jí oné osoby, rozhodla se vzít ji k sobě domů. Sama má dost prostoru na to, aby mohla pomoct komukoliv. Dnes je to ale tahle dívka. Inu, přistoupí Marg blíž k děvčeti a přidřepne si.   
„Ahoj,“ horký dech se otře o tvář osoby, která před ní sedí.   
„Nechte mě!“ opáčí se ale dívka. „Prosím…“   
Marg takové chování překvapí. „Já… Vím, že mi nemáš důvod věřit, ale…“  
„To máte pravdu, nemám.“   
„… chtěla jsem ti navrhnout, abys šla se mnou na čaj. Je tu hrozná zima. Pojď,“ vytáhne ruku z rukávníku a natáhne ji k dívce, která se akorát odtáhne. To už Marg naštve.   
„Poslyš, můžeš jít se mnou, kde bude teplo, nebo tu zůstat a umrznout,“ řekne pobouřeně. Stále má k osobě nataženou ruku. Neznámá dívka ji za ni vezme. Než se stačí Marg nadát, ta potvora ji strhne na zem a zaklekne, aby se nemohla hýbat.   
„Teď mi dej tvé peníze a já tě nechám jít!“ vyjde z úst osoby, která se před okamžikem zdála být slabá a neškodná.   
„Líbí se mi tvůj styl, ale ve špatnou dobu, snad si nemyslíš, že bych chodila po ulici s penězi, zvláště když je taková tma. To možná, kdybys seděla u nějaké hospody, kde se to hemží pány s penězi po kapsách.“   
                Marg se nebojí, zároveň během toho vytáhne ostrý předmět z huňaté kožešiny rukávníku. Přiloží to ke krku té hlupačce.   
                „Tak, co kdybys šla se mnou, nechci ti ublížit, bydlím nedaleko, ale jídla a pití je tam dost. Pokud tedy nechce skončit s dírou v krku na ulici.“   
I nadále mluví Marg klidně, což ubírá na odvaze mladé útočnici, která se nakonec stáhne.   
„Omlouvám se,“ děvče se stáhne od Marg. „Myslíte to vážně, že chcete, abych šla s vámi?“   
„Jistě že to myslím vážně, jinak bych ti to neříkala,“ odpovídá Marg, zatímco si ostrý předmět vrací do rukávníků a zvedá se ze země. „Je to lepší, než někomu ubližovat kvůli pár drobným, co má někdo v kapse.“  
                Malý okamžik na sebe tiše hledí, než to začne být nepříjemné jak Marg, tak neznámé osobě.   
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptá se, zatímco jí ukáže, kudy se má vydat.   
„Nety,“ odpoví prokřehlým hlasem. Obejme se pažemi. Obě dvě si všimnou, že se zvedá se vítr a sníh sílí.   
„Pojď, pospíšíme si, abychom byly v teple co nejdříve, ano?“

                Domů se dostanou zasněžené. Skutečně. Dům, do kterého vešly, je vyhřátý. Není velký jako venkovská sídla, ale pro pár osob je ideální.   
„Postavte vodu na čaj a několik dek. Také čisté šaty.“ Začne Marg, která drží vymrzlou Nety kolem ramen, rozkazovat svým sluhům, ti se okamžitě odeberou svými směry. „Už jsme v teple, neboj se.“   


                Pro Nety je takový pocit skoro novinkou. Teplo a bezpečí. Snad. Proč by ale měla věřit cizince, která se objevila uprostřed noci a nabídla jí čaj a teplo krbu. Opatrně k němu dojde i s ženou, která ji dnes zachránila před krutým chladem.   
„Ani nevím, jak vám mám říkat,“ pronese ospale.   
„Říkej mi Marg, ale teď si odpočiň,“ poslední, co si Nety pamatuje je, jak se jí zavírají víčka a hlava jí klesá na rameno oné Marg, která jí zachránila život. Teplo krbu a přívětivé prostředí udělalo své a tělo Nety se rozhodlo odpočinout si.

                „Dobré ráno,“ ozve se velmi příjemný hlas. Ten hlas, který jí zachránil život. Nety pootevře těžká víčka a rozhlédne se po místnosti.   
„Kde to jsem?“ zeptá se opatrně, jako by to byl jen sen. Ale takhle krásně vyzdobený pokoj by si ani sama ve své hlavě nedokázala vytvořit.   
„U mě doma, jak ses vyspala? Jistě musíš mít hlad,“ Marg sedí v křesle vedle postele.   
„Zdá se, že opravdu nespím. Hlad mám.“  
„Dobrá…“ pokyne na služku stojící u dveří a ta odejde. Brzy se vrací i s tácem, na kterém je velká snídaně. „Najez se, pak si dáš koupel.“   
Marg sedí u postele během toho, co její návštěva spořádává svou snídani.   
„Proč jste mě sem vzala?“ zajímá se.  
„Protože začalo sněžit a byla zima a ty jsi seděla na ulici. Souhra náhod? Možná taky, že budou Vánoce a nikdo by neměl být sám.“   
„Jsem vám vděčná, nikdo na mě nebyl takhle milý. U krbu jsem se nechala unést, bylo tam příjemné teplo,“ zasní se Nety.   
„Má milá, to byla naprostá maličkost.“

                Po snídani je pro Nety připravená koupel a nové, čisté šaty.   
„Děláte toho pro mě už moc,“ upozorní na svou přítomnost, když přijde za Marg.   
„Ale kdeže. Trocha jídla a čisté šaty? To je minimum, co pro tebe můžu udělat…“ Marg sedí v křesle s knížkou na klíně. „Posaď se ke mně.“   
                Nety se usadí do křesla, na které Marg ukazuje. „K čemu to všechno, když se zase vrátím na ulici?“  
„Nemusíš se tam vracet.“   
„Vy byste mě tu nechala?   
„Jistě. Přece tě nepustím do toho mrazu,“ na rtech Marg se objeví úsměv. „Budu ráda, když mi budeš dělat společnici. Večer jsi mě překvapila. Myslím si, že s tebou si budu mít co říct.   
„Jste ke mně velmi vlídná, Marg?“ zaváhá. Stále si není jistá, zda ji tak opravdu mže oslovovat.   
„Myslím, že bychom se mohly po obědě projít. Svítí sice slunce, ale zima je tam stále. Sluhové připravují na zítřejší vánoční večírek. Tak se jim tu nebudeme motat, to bude nejlepší.“  
„Cokoliv si budete přát, jsem vám nadosmrti zavázána,“ Nety má pocit, že jí srdce radostí vyskočí z hrudi.   
„Můžeš si číst, můžeš dělat cokoliv, ano?“   
Nety přikyvuje velmi nadšeně. Celý život se jí obrátil o stoosmdesát stupňů.   
                Obě stráví dopoledne spolu. Stejně tak i oběd, po kterém Marg nechá připravit kočár, který je zaveze do centra. Obě se teple obléknou a vyrazí. Předvánoční město je plné lidí, kteří nakupují dárky, nebo si dávají nějaký teplý nápoj.   
„Je to nádhera,“ vydechne unešeně Nety, která na takové věci nikdy nepomyslela, ale líbí se jí. Marg to potěší. Zlepšila někomu život. A Nety si to užívá.  
                Celé odpoledne se procházejí po městě. Povídají si a poznávají se. Občas se zastaví u nějaké výlohy a zkoumají, zda mají něco pěkného. Nebo se smějí tomu, jak otřesně ty věci vypadají. Marg si všimla, když Nety koukala na nějaké věci ve výloze. Zvláště si prohlížela náušnice. Byly ze stříbra s modrým kamenem. Nejspíš safíry. Jistě by se jí líbily, ale nic raději neříkala.   
„Půjdeme domů?“ zeptá se Marg. „Už tam na nás čeká teplý čaj a dobrá večeře.“   
Nety s tím souhlasí a tak obě opustí zasněžené město. Domů dorazí už za tmy, jak se v tomto období stává.   
                „Proč vlastně žijete sama?“ zeptá se Nety, která si sundává pelerínu z ramen. „Máte pěkný dům, a žádného muže.“   
„Nežiju sama, teď tady mám tebe. Navíc si nemyslím, že bych si s nějakým mužem padla tak do noty, abych ho u sebe ubytovala,“ řekne Marg.   
„Není vám tu smutno?“ zeptá se Nety.  
„Mám tu teď tebe, nemám důvod být smutná,“ slova Marg Nety potěšila. Je ráda, že může Marg nějak potěšit, když už nemůže nabídnout peněžní kompenzaci.

                Obě dvě si užívají své společnosti navzájem. Dokonce si i stromeček ozdobily samy a po práci se odměnily dobrým čajem a sušenkami.   
„Je Štědrý den,“ pronese Nety, zatímco se kouká z okna. Opět sněží. Má nepřítomný výraz, dokud na rameni neucítí ruku. „Tohle budou ty nejlepší Vánoce.“   
„To jsem ráda. Těší mě tvá společnost,“ řekne Marg. Jemně jí sevře rameno. „Mám pro tebe dárek.“   
                Nety překvapí, že pro ni něco má. Otočí se na ni. „Neměla jste si dělat škodu, opravdu. Já pro vás nic nemám.“   
„Já chtěla. Navíc od tebe nic nechci. Neboj se,“ podá jí malou krabičku. Je v modrém sametovém provedení. Nety ji nervózně otevře. Jsou v ní náušnice, které si den předtím prohlížela ve výloze.   
Padne Marg kolem krku. Má z nich opravdu velkou radost. Marg ji lehce obejme.   
„Jsem ráda, že se ti líbí.“   
„Líbí? Miluju je! Opravdu jsou moje?“ stále tomu nechce věřit. Dá Marg na tvář pusu. V tu chvíli jí to ale dojde. „Já… Omlouvám se. Mockrát vám děkuju.“   
Marg se tiše zasměje. „To nic, dělá mi radost, že se ti líbí.“ Rukou jemně Nety pohladí ve vlasech. „Veselé Vánoce, Nety.“   
„Veselé Vánoce, Marg.“


End file.
